


Su. Ki. Da. Yo.

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bocah Unyu!Miyoshi, Bocah Unyu!Sakuma, Implied SakuMiyo, Implied TazaJitsu, Kindergarten Teacher!Jitsui, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, bahasa nyeleneh(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siapa yang pernah mengira kapan panah Cupid akan menyambutmu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su. Ki. Da. Yo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suki_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/gifts), [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> Ini untuk kalian yang hobi nebar2 AU Joker Game di twitah /nak

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hatano menghembuskan napas dengan sekali hentakan keras untuk hari ini—lebih tepatnya, sore ini. _Well_ , jika bukan karena disuruh oleh sang ibunda untuk menjemput sang adik di taman kanak-kanak, sekarang mungkin ia tengah berada di rumahnya sedang bermain video _game_ terbaru bersama dengan Kaminaga, tetangganya sekaligus sobat karibnya sejak kecil.

Hatano berjalan ogah-ogahan khas dirinya, kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Jarak dari rumahnya ke taman kanak-kanak tidak terlalu jauh, sebetulnya. Hanya tetap saja ia malas bila harus menjemput si adik yang sudah akut tingkat kenarsisannya tersebut.

Satu langkah, lalu berhenti. Akhirnya ia sampai di gerbang taman kanak-kanak tempat adiknya berada. Di sana banyak orang tua murid yang sedang menunggu juga. Tidak lama, bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya segala kegiatan di sana berbunyi nyaring. Hatano bersyukur karena ia datang tepat waktu dan tidak perlu menunggu lama kepulangan adiknya—Miyoshi.

Anak-anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahunan mulai berhambur ke luar menuju orang tua masing-masing. Hatano pun tak usah repot untuk mencari Miyoshi, sebab jidat adiknya yang besar dapat terlihat dari jarak sejauh 100 meter. Belum lagi poni kibas-kibas alay-nya. Hatano tak habis pikir, masih kecil saja selera berpenampilan adiknya sudah seperti itu, bagaimana kalau sudah dewasa kelak?

“Hatano!”

Teriakan sang adik membuyarkan lamunan _random_ Hatano. Ya, tidak salah. Adiknya tidak pernah memanggil namanya disertai embel-embel _Oniisan_ atau _Oniichan_ seperti adik-adik pada umumnya.

Kurang ajar, memang. Tapi Hatano menurut saja dari pada Miyoshi ngamuk-ngamuk _tsundere_.

Tak hanya Miyoshi yang Hatano lihat. Sosok lain yang lebih dewasa datang bersama dengannya sambil menuntun tangan kecil Miyoshi. Tingginya kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya atau mungkin lebih tinggi beberapa senti. Rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapi (tapi bukan seperti rambut Miyoshi), tubuh rampingnya yang ditutupi celemek berwarna hijau, dan wajahnya yang menunjukkan senyum lemah lembut.

“ _Ano_ , apa benar Anda kakaknya Miyoshi-kun?” satu pertanyaan meluncur, namun tak ada jawaban.

Hatano bengong. Terpana. Terpesona.

Miyoshi—dengan inisiatif sendiri—mencubit keras kaki Hatano.

“Aw! Miyoshi, kenapa mencubitku?” Benar-benar adik kurang ajar si Miyoshi itu.

“Calah cendili,” Jawab Miyoshi dengan senyum licik. Hatano curiga adiknya kerasukan setan karena bisa tersenyum arogan begitu. Dan iya, dia masih cadel. Ganteng-ganteng tapi cadel, “Tadi _cencei_ beltanya pada Hatano. Tapi Hatano bengong, jadi aku cubit,” Miyoshi menunjuk pada sosok yang tadi mengantarnya ke gerbang.

“A-ah! Sensei, maaf,” Hatano membungkuk, ia malah salting sendiri.

“Tidak perlu seperti itu, Hatano-san,” balas si guru ramah.

 _Kok_ denger _suaranya, bikin Hatano_ melting _, ya?_

“H-hehe, iya. Omong-omong tadi _sensei_ bertanya apa, ya, padaku?”

“Saya bertanya apakah Hatano-san—“

“Jangan pangggil _san_ , terlalu formal.” Potong Hatano seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

“Ah, kalau begitu … Hatano-kun, boleh?” Hatano mengangguk menyetujui, pemuda itu tersenyum, “Saya bertanya apa Hatano-kun kakak dari Miyoshi-kun?”

“Kalau memang iya, kenapa, sensei?”

“Hanya ingin memastikan saja, soalnya saya jarang melihat Hatano-kun menjemput Miyoshi-kun,” Kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. (Bisa tidak berhenti tersenyum? Hatano jadi deg-degan tidak karuan karenanya.), “Dan Hatano-kun bisa memanggil saya dengan Jitsui saja, sebetulnya.”

“A-ah! I-iya, Jitsui …” Hatano malah gelagapan. “Aku memang jarang menjemput Miyoshi karena biasanya, ibu kami yang menjemput. Namun karena beliau sedang sibuk hari ini, akhirnya aku yang ke mari.”

“ _Souka_ ,” Jitsui terkekeh kecil. “Titip salam saya untuk ibu Miyoshi-kun, ya. Miyoshi-kun benar-benar anak yang cerdas, ia senang membaca buku-buku ensiklopedia tebal padahal umurnya masih sangat muda.”

Hatano malah mendengarnya sebagai, ‘ _titip salam untuk ibu mertua_.’.

“B-begitukah?” Hatano tertawa canggung. “Padahal dia _ngomong aja_ masih belum becu—aw!” Kali ini giliran kakinya yang diinjak Miyoshi. Sepertinya asumsi Hatano mengenai Miyoshi yang kerasukann iblis neraka paling dasar adalah positif. Dari mana anak TK sekecil ini dapat menginjak kakinya dengan kekuatan sebesar itu?

“Ayo, pulang,” ucap Miyoshi jengkel pada Hatano.

“Iya, iya. Bawel,” Hatano menatap tajam adiknya, “Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Jitsui. _Jaa_.”

“Campai jumpa becok, _cencei_.” Miyoshi pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sore ini, Hatano tidak merasa rugi menjemput Miyoshi. Karena ia dapat bertemu sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap dengan nama Jitsui.

Gombalannya jelek? _Biarin_.

“Eh, Miyoshi. Beri tahu aku apapun yang kau ketahui tentang Jitsui.”

“Apapun?”

“Ya, apapun. Hobi, makanan kesukaan, apapun yang kau ketahui.”

“Baiklah, tapi ada bayalannya, ya.”

“Apa yang kau inginkan?”

“Hatano halus jadi peculuhku celama catu bulan.”

“… sialan.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**

**Su. Ki. Da. Yo. © Jitsui25**

**Pair : Hatano/Jitsui**

**Warning : OOC** **, kelakuan adek yang kurang ajar sama abangnya /heh, retjeh, klise, FTV(?)**

_**"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari yang baru. Hatano membela-belakan diri untuk kembali berkunjung ke taman kanak-kanak (bahkan ajakan Amari—sobatnya yang lain—untuk menemaninya membeli majalah dewasa di toko buku, ia tolak demi ini). Tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk bertemu dengan Jitsui, tentu saja. Dan bukan untuk mengunjungi adiknya yang berjidat lebar itu.

Ah, jadi teringat. Semalaman ia menginterogasi Miyoshi dan menanyai bocah itu dengan macam-macam pertanyaan seputar Jitsui. Awalnya, adiknya yang keras kepala itu tidak mau memberitahukannya apa-apa kecuali bila Hatano mau dan bersedia menjadi pesuruh Miyoshi selama sebulan penuh. Namun setelah disodori dengan seekor kucing— _fyi_ , Miyoshi takut kucing—, Miyoshi akhirnya mau bekerja sama dengannya tanpa memungut imbalan apapun.

Sungguh adik yang baik. Lain kali akan Hatano belikan bando telinga kucing untuknya.

Penunjuk waktu yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan Hatano, menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Sengaja ia datang pada jam segini, karena jam 1 siang adalah jadwal anak-anak untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Sehingga waktunya untuk berduaan dengan Jitsui dapat terlaksana dengan aman, tentram, damai, dan sentosa.

Hatano memasuki gedung taman kanak-kanak. Tempatnya rapi dan bersih. Lantai kayunya pun terlihat sangat terawat bahkan terlihat mengkilat. Ia jadi curiga jika Miyoshi sering bercermin pada lantai-lantai ini saking mengkilatnya.

“Eh, Hatano-kun,” Sapa sebuah suara yang hangat. “Sedang apa ke mari? Waktu pulang masih sekitar 4 jam lagi.”

“Ah, Jitsui. Aku hanya sedang kebetulan lewat sini tadi,” balas Hatano. “Jadi aku pikir sekalian saja aku mampir.”

Pemuda yang sedang membawa sebuah kardus berisi buku-buku itu terkekeh kecil, “Sayang sekali. Sekarang jam anak-anak untuk tidur siang, jadi Hatano-kun tidak dapat bertemu dengan Miyoshi-kun.”

Ingin sekali Hatano mengatakan, ‘ _Aku ke sini untuk melihatmu,_ My Angel _. Bukan untuk melihat si jenong._ ’. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan karena ia takut disangka orang _freak_ dan akan dilempari buku-buku oleh Jitsui. Dan soal gombalan noraknya, ia dapatkan setelah berguru kilat ke Kaminaga. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau merutuk karena diajari gombalan receh seperti itu.

“Aku baru tahu kalau Miyoshi masih anak-anak dan perlu tidur siang,” Hatano tertawa hambar, “Soalnya kelakuan anak itu kolot sekali. Sudah mirip orang tua saja.”

“Mungkin itu karena ia cepat belajar,” jawab Jitsui. “Umm, bagaimana jika kita berbincang di dalam saja? Sekalian Hatano-kun menunggu Miyoshi-kun bangun tidur.”

“Bolehkah? Apa tak akan merepotkan?”

Jitsui menggelengkan kepala. Senyum di wajahnya pun belum sirna sejak tadi, “Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula siang ini hanya saya yang berjaga, jadi akan sepi sekali jika tidak ada teman untuk diajak mengobrol.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Niatnya memasang cengiran penuh kemenangan, apa daya malah jadi _nyengir_ kuda.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruangan khusus para pengajar di sana. Penataannya selayaknya ruang guru sekolah pada umumya. Hanya saja bedanya di sini banyak gambar-gambar manis khas anak-anak seperti bunga-bunga, mobil, dan sebagainya. Pemilihan warna pada ruangannya pun lebih lembut ketimbang ruang guru sekolah yang berkesan tegas.

“Silahkan duduk saja di manapun, Hatano-kun. Saya harus menaruh kardus ini dahulu dan kemudian akan membuatkan teh,” Kata Jitsui mempersilahkan.

“ _Un_ , baiklah,” Hatano pun duduk pada kursi ungu dekat dengan jendela, “Ke mana pengajar-pengajar yang lain?”

“Mereka sedang ada urusan masing-masing,” Jitsui—yang sudah menaruh kardus bawaannya—mengambil cangkir dari dalam lemari. “Fukumoto-san sedang sakit, Odagiri-san harus kembali sebentar ke kampung halamannya untuk merawat kakeknya yang juga jatuh sakit, lalu Yuuki-jisan harus mengurus beberapa urusan administrasi.”

“Yuuki-jisan?”

“Iya, Yuuki-jisan pemilik taman kanak-kanak ini adalah paman saya,” Jitsui berjalan menuju Hatano dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua buah cangkir keramik dan sebuah teko, “Sebenarnya di sini saya hanya membantu Yuuki-jisan sementara karena kebetulan sedang libur kuliah. Ah, silahkan diminum tehnya selagi masih hangat, Hatano-kun.”

“ _Hai’_ ,” Hatano mengambil satu cangkir, lalu menyesapnya sedikit. Rasa hangat seketika menyebar di dalam tubuhnya, seolah menangkis semua hawa dingin yang menyelimuti pemuda tersebut, “Kuliah, eh? Semester berapa?”

“Sekarang memasuki tingkat dua, saya masih di semester tiga,” Jawabnya setelah meneguk teh.

Cara Jitsui meneguk teh dengan anggun pun tak luput dari pengamatan Hatano, “Wah, seumuran denganku kalau begitu,” Hatano malah semakin bersemangat setelah tahu Jitsui seusia dengannya. Makin mudah kesempatan Hatano untuk menggaet hati pemuda di depannya ini, “Jurusan apa?”

“Jurusan kimia di Universitas Osaka,” Tanggap Jitsui halus.

“Ah, Universitas Osaka?! Aku juga kuliah di sana. Kebetulan sekali,” Hatano senang bukan main. Jodoh memang tak akan ke mana.

“Wah, benarkah?” Jitsui menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan terdengar tepukan ringan, _gesture_ bersemangat, “Hatano-kun di jurusan apa?”

“Teknik, hehe…” Pemuda poni belah tengah itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

“ _Sasuga_ , jurusan itu ‘kan sulit sekali.”

Mendapat pujian dari pujaan hati, membuat wajah Hatano berubah merah, “Terima kasih, padahal menurutku kuliah teknik itu melelahkan karena harus terus-terusan dikejar _deadline_ tugas.”

“Sepertinya semua kuliah sama-sama seperti itu,” Jitsui tersenyum, “Soalnya di jurusan saya juga ada dosen yang selalu memberi tenggat waktu tidak manusiawi.”

“Benar. Dosen itu sudah ibarat dewa. Suka seenaknya sendiri,” Hatano tertawa lepas. Diikuti Jitsui yang juga ikut tertawa. “Mungkin lain kali, kita bisa bertemu saat kebetulan ada jam kosong di kampus.” Usulnya.

“Boleh saja. Saya akan menantikannya, Hatano-kun.”

Hari itu, Hatano sangat menikmati detik demi detik yang bergulir. Ia akan mengingat segalanya. Detail mulai dari angin yang berhembus melalui jendela dan menyapu halus helaian surai hitam milik Jitsui hingga berapa kali pemuda di hadapannya ini menuangkan teh pada cangkir kosongnya, Hatano ingat semua. Mungkin bila boleh meminta waktu tambahan pada _kamisama_ , Hatano akan langsung meminta waktunya menjadi tak terhingga. Namun, ia tahu jika itu tidak mungkin dan Hatano sudah bersyukur mendapat kesempatan seperti ini.

Yah, setidaknya masih ada hari esok ‘kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah terhitung seminggu sejak pertemuan Hatano dan Jitsui pertama kali. Sudah seminggu pula, Hatano bolak-balik pergi ke taman kanak-kanak agar dapat berbincang dengan pemuda berperangai halus tersebut. Bahkan ia sudah sempat bertemu dengan paman Jitsui dan nampaknya pria tua itu—meskipun bermuka sangar—pun telah merestui Hatano apabila ia memang benar-benar _jadian_ dengan Jitsui.

Ya, hari ini ia memang berniat _menembak_ Jitsui.

Berbekal _omamori_ dari kuil dan doa dari kedua sahabatnya, Hatano melangkah dengan pasti. Rutenya sudah ia hapal betul di luar kepala. Mungkin jika ia mau matanya ditutup, Hatano masih bisa berjalan ke taman kanak-kanak dengan mudahnya— _like a boss_ , kalau kata Kaminaga.

Gerbang taman kanak-kanak sudah terlihat. Hatano tersenyum sumringah. Omamori yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kemudian ia kecup singkat. Semoga dewi fortuna sedang sayang dengan Hatano dan mau memberinya keberuntungan.

Hatano melangkahkan kakinya, namun mendadak ia berhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda baru saja keluar dari gerbang taman kanak-kanak tersebut. Perawakannya tinggi, matanya sipit, dan di bahunya bertengger seekor merpati.

Eh, merpati? Nyentrik sekali.

Menyusul di belakang pemuda itu ada sang pujaan hati Hatano—Jitsui. Dari jarak Hatano berpijak—tidak jauh, namun tidak dekat juga yang jelas keberadaannya tidak terlihat oleh Jitsui—, Hatano dapat melihat jelas keduanya. Mereka berbincang, sangat akrab kalau Hatano bilang. Jitsui tertawa dan pemuda yang satu lagi juga. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menepuk kepala Jitsui, mengecup singkat dahinya, dan lalu pergi.

Hatano diam, tak mampu berkata. Ia melihat adegan di depannya bagai sebuah babak drama romansa.

Jitsui sudah memiliki kekasih, eh? Bodohnya ia. Seharusnya waktu itu ia sekalian bertanya pada Miyoshi apakah Jitsui sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum.

Hatano tertawa getir. Ada rasa sakit di hatinya sekarang.

_Bila sudah begini … bukankah perasaannya jadi sia-sia?_

**.**

**.**

“Eh, Miyoshi-kun belum dijemput?”

Miyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. “Belum, padahal katanya Hatano mau jemput Miyochi hali ini.”

 _‘Ah, tumben sekali. Apa Hatano-kun sedang sibuk, ya?’_ , batin Jitsui.

“Kalau begitu, akan _sensei_ temani Miyoshi-kun pulang, ya.”

“Tidak pelu. Miyochi bica pulang cendili. Miyochi hapal jalan,” balas anak tersebut dengan angkuh, seperti biasa.

Jitsui tersenyum sembari berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Miyoshi, “ _Sensei_ percaya Miyoshi-kun hapal jalan. Tapi hari sudah mulai gelap, bahaya kalau sampai tiba-tiba ada orang jahat. Jadi Miyoshi-kun mau, ya, _sensei_ temani?” Sekalian juga Jitsui ingin bertemu dengan Hatano dan berbincang sebentar mengenai kegiatan yang ia lalui hari ini.

Ajakan Jitsui, disambut anggukkan oleh Miyoshi. Anak yang manis.

Jitsui bangkit berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan kecil Miyoshi. Mereka pun bergegas untuk pergi selagi langit masih menampakkan cahaya lembayung senja. Jitsui sedikit memperlambat jalannya, mengikuti tempo berjalan Miyoshi. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Jitsui dan Miyoshi bercerita. Jitsui pun sempat bertanya pada Miyoshi soal Hatano dan bocah itu bercerita dengan nada ketus khas anak-anak. Jitsui pun tertawa, membayangkan Hatano dan Miyoshi bertengkar saat di rumah.

Sedang asyik bercerita, Miyoshi tiba-tiba terhenti, “Ah! _Cencei_ , itu Hatano,” refleks Jitsui mengikuti arah Miyoshi menunjuk. Hatano terlihat tengah duduk pada ayunan di sebuah taman. Ia melamun. Kepalanya menunduk, namun keduanya yakin itu memang si pemuda pemilik poni belah tengah.

Miyoshi mendongak, ia dapat melihat sekilas raut kekhawatiran dari wajah Jitsui (meskipun air muka Jitsui menunjukkan ketenangan, Miyoshi dapat merasakannya). Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada trotoar seberang jalan.

Miyoshi tersenyum seribu arti. Ah, kebetulan sekali.

“Ou! Cakuma!” Miyoshi berteriak cempreng.

Jitsui tentunya menyadari Miyoshi memanggil salah satu rekan yang juga muridnya, sehingga ia ikut menoleh, “Ah, ada Sakuma-kun.”

Figur seorang anak kecil dengan surai hitam kelam serupa bulu gagak, Sakuma—atau Cakuma (ingat, Miyoshi masih cadel)—yang saat itu sedang membawa tas jinjing berisi bahan-bahan makanan pun menoleh kala namanya dipanggil, “Oh… Miyoshi, Jitsui-sensei,” dengan kalem Sakuma melambaikan tangannya yang bebas.

“Tunggu di cana, Cakuma,” perintah Miyoshi dan Sakuma yang berada di kejauhan mengangguk dengan polosnya, “ _Cencei_ , Miyochi pulang cama Cakuma caja, ya.”

“Eh, tapi—“

“Tenang caja. Wajah Cakuma mengelikan, pleman pun takut padanya,” kata Miyoshi _pede._

“U-un, baiklah…”

Miyoshi melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Jitsui. Sebelum kaki kecilnya melangkah ke seberang jalan (untungnya saat itu jalan raya sedang lengang), ia menengok Jitsui sekali lagi, “ _Cencei_ , lebih baik temui Hatano. Sepeltinya ia membutuhkanmu.”

Punggung Miyoshi semakin menjauh, meninggalkan Jitsui yang terdiam atas ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

“Sore, Hatano-kun.”

Tuturan halus bersahabat yang familiar, mengetuk benaknya yang sedang mengawang. Kepalanya mendongak, _hazel_ bersua dengan obsidian pekat. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat langsung sosok di hadapannya ini, Hatano tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan begitu akrab namun tetap sopan seperti tadi (namun tata bahasa formalnya sudah berubah jadi tidak seformal waktu mereka pertama berjumpa), “Oh, hai. Sore juga, Jitsui,” sapa Hatano nampak tak bersemangat.

Jitsui memiringkan kepala, “Lesu sekali. Seolah-olah di depanku ini bukan Hatano-kun saja,” kekehnya ringan sembari berinisiatif untuk ikut duduk di ayunan kosong sebelah Hatano. Kakinya kemudian mengayun perlahan, memberikan efek momentum serupa pendulum pada ayunan tersebut, “Kalau ada sesuatu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Hatano-kun.”

Lama Hatano tak langsung merespon tawaran Jitsui dan Jitsui sendiri tidak memaksa, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu jawaban Hatano walaupun nantinya akan berimbas pada durasi perbincangan yang semakin panjang.

“… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?”

“Hm, boleh saja,” Jitsui menghentikan laju ayunannya, sebagai isyarat jika ia mendengarkan, “Bertanya apa?”

“Kau sudah punya pacar, Jitsui?” tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Hatano berucap _to the point_.

Jitsui melebarkan matanya. Kaget dengan pertanyaan Hatano yang bisa dibilang sangat di luar perkiraannya. Siapa yang menyangka bila pemuda dengan tatapan sayu itu akan bertanya demikian, “Ah, pertanyaanmu membuatku terkejut, Hatano-kun,” Sahut Jitsui tetap kalem. “Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?”

Hatano menggeleng, “Bukan apa-apa. Jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa, sih.” Ia sadar kalau pertanyaannya sudah masuk ke ranah pribadi seseorang yang mungkin saja bersifat rahasia, “Maaf jika itu mengganggumu, Jitsui.”

“Tidak kok, aku tidak merasa terganggu,” manik gelap itu mengerling padanya, “Dan untuk menjawab itu … aku belum punya pacar.”

“Eh…” Secercah harapan seolah menyiprati Hatano yang telah putus asa, “Jadi pria burung merpati itu bukan pacar—ups!” Buru-buru Hatano menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan.

“Pria burung merpa—oh! Maksudmu Tazaki-san?” Jitsui mengonfirmasi, “Dia saudaraku, anaknya Yuuki-jisan. Sangat dekat denganku, bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungku.”

Ah, itu menjelaskan mengapa Jitsui sangat dekat dengannya. Hatano jadi _plong_ bukan main. Kelabu di hatinya kini seolah sirna dan rasa hangat lalu menyeruak. Mendadak ada bunga-bunga merah muda dan kupu-kupu dari khayangan menghampiri dirinya, “Begitu rupanya, aku sudah salah sangka.”

“Memang Hatano-kun pernah melihat kami berdua?”

“Ya, aku melihatnya siang tadi,” Lanjut Hatano. “Dan ia mencium keningmu. Aku pikir dia pacarmu.”

“ _Souka_ , kebiasaan Tazaki-san dari kecil kalau hendak berpamitan pergi padaku,” Jitsui terkekeh. “Lagipula aku tengah menyukai seseorang, jadi tidak mungkin aku punya pacar.”

Perasaan lega kala Jitsui menyatakan ia masih belum ada yang memiliki, tergantikan dengan kilat oleh perasaan sesak saat pemuda itu memberikan klarifikasi bila di hatinya tengah terukir nama seseorang. Bayangan indah dalam benaknya seketika luluh lantak. Hancur dibumihanguskan dengan deretan kata berbentuk kalimat yang terdengar biasa saja di telinga orang lain, namun menusuk telak ke dalam relung hatinya.

“Oh, haha… beruntung sekali orang itu,” Hatano tertawa getir, menyindir diri sendiri. Tetap berusaha terdengar natural ia berujar, “Aku penasaran orang seperti apa yang kau sukai itu, Jitsui.”

“ _Let’s see_ …” Ia memasang pose berpikir, “Dia orang yang ceplas-ceplos, bebas, dan tidak terlalu memikirkan pandangan sekitar mengenai dirinya. Pokoknya berbeda sekali denganku,” Jitsui tersenyum tipis, “Tapi walaupun begitu dia anak yang baik dan aku menyukainya. Sayangnya … aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan itu padanya.”

“Kenapa tidak berani? ‘Kan tinggal bilang saja,” Iya, Hatano tahu ia masokis. Ia menasihati Jitsui untuk menyatakan perasaannya sedangkan ia sendiri hanya bisa meratapi kenyataan ironis tidak mampu melakukan hal yang serupa, “Urusan diterima atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Yang jelas biarkan orang itu tahu dulu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, Jitsui. Meski aku yakin ia pasti menerimamu karena kau juga orang yang sangat baik.”

“Hm? Begitu, ya,” Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh, “Terima kasih sarannya. Aku pasti akan segera mengutarakan perasaanku ini padanya.”

Hatano tersenyum, “ _Aa_ , semoga berhasil.”

_Jadi ini namanya patah hati?_

“ _Un_ , aku jadi punya keberanian untuk menyatakan ini—”

_Hatano baru tahu rasanya ternyata sesakit ini._

“— _daisuki yo_ , Hatano-kun.”

“E-eh…” Hatano berupaya mengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa keping kesadarannya. Ia yakin telinganya masih sehat wal afiat jadi tidak mungkin ia salah dengar. Kalimat yang seharusnya diucapkan Jitsui untuk seseorang yang dia sukai, malah beralamatkan untuknya, “… Jitsui jadi maksudmu …”

Mengerti arah perkataan Hatano, Jitsui mengangguk dan tersenyum polos, “ _Hai’_ , orang yang aku sukai itu Hatano-kun.”

Hatano tak membalas dan malah bangkit berdiri dari ayunannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik tangan Jitsui dan secara otomatis pula, tanpa melawan, Jitsui mengikuti arah ke mana tubuhnya bergerak. Detik waktu terasa begitu lambat saat itu. Jitsui menabrak bebas dada Hatano. Lengan itu kemudian melingkarinya, mendekapnya, memeluknya dalam-dalam seolah takut bila Jitsui pergi darinya.

“Hatano-kun ada ap—“

“Aku juga menyukaimu, Jitsui. Sangat menyukaimu.” Perkataan yang sempat tertahan karena prasangka, meluncur dalam satu kali helaan napas tak terputus.

Iris hitam itu melebar singkat lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk lengkungan lembut. Balasan akan frasa yang telah terucap, menjadikan alasan yang cukup bagi Jitsui untuk membalas pelukan Hatano, “ _Souka_ … aku senang mendengarnya, Hatano-kun.”

Harum Jitsui menyerang sensor indera penciumannya. Wangi _shampoo_ beraroma manis yang menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Hatano. Tidak ingin ia melepas cepat-cepat pemuda dalam dekapannya ini, “Tidak keberatan ‘kan jika aku seperti ini dulu?”

“Tidak,” Jitsui menggeleng, “Aku tidak keberatan.”

Jingga sedikit-sedikit bergradasi pekatnya gelap. Dirgantara kala itu menutup hamparan tirai megah mega-meganya. Sebagai penanda, akhir dari hari ini telah tiba dan hari esok akan menjelang. Baik Hatano maupun Jitsui tidak ingin menginterupsi satu sama lain dan membiarkan keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang sengaja tercipta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“I realized that I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Another retjeh dari saya /nak/  
> Saya gatel pengen ngetik GuruTK!Jitsui, plis dia tuh unyu banget kalo make celemek khas2 guru TK jepang /kamungomongapa/  
> Dan semua anggota D-kikan termasuk Sakuma udah kesebut meskipun cuman cameo /yha
> 
> Thanks buat yang udah baca sampai akhir... karena tanpa kalian saya mah apa atuh :""


End file.
